onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gem
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Mr. 5 is the lowest-ranked officer agent in the Baroque Works along with his partner, Miss Valentine. Appearance Mr.5 is a rather tall, black-haired man. He wears a pair of sunglasses always regardless the time of the day. Like the other officers his number is shown both on his clothing and his body. He has a "5" on his coat and, also, he has his number tattooed on his chest and right shoulder. Personality Like most of the Baroque Works agents, he is extremely confident and believes that friendship is a sign of weakness. Mr. 3, upon hearing about his defeat at Whiskey Peak, describes Mr. 5 as "an over-ambitious fool who didn't realize his limits and misused his Devil Fruit powers". Abilities Mr. 5 has the power of the destructive Bomu Bomu no Mi (ボムボムの実, Bomb Bomb Fruit, called Boom Boom Fruit in the English manga), which allows him to turn any part of his body into a bomb without harming himself and it renders all explosive based attacks useless against him. He can make any part of his body, even his entire body, explode, but he mainly uses snot from his nose. Weapons The gun Mr. 5 uses for his Breeze Breath Bomb attack is a Flintlock .44 caliber 6 shot revolver, a new model from the South Blue complete with rapid-fire capabilities. History Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine first meet the Straw Hat Pirates at Whiskey Peak during the Whiskey Peak arc, then later fight them at Little Garden with Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek during the Little Garden arc where he is knocked out by Zoro's Yaki Oni Giri attack. *''Note: In the English dub, because Little Garden arc was cut out, he appears only at Whiskey Peak and is defeated there and then. He, along with Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek, has reappeared in the series in a chapter cover mini story where the three fly away from Little Garden to visit their captured Baroque Agents only to end up on an island resort swarming with marines. They manage to release most of the agents and he helps out at the new Spiders Cafe. Translation and Dub Issues In the original version, Mr. 5 appeared in Little Garden but because 4kids removed the Little Garden Arc, he was only featured in Whiskey Peak. He was mentioned in Vivi's Baroque Works explanation where Usopp commented that his booger is a bomb. This is incorrect because the Little Garden Arc was removed and since Usopp was sleeping the whole time in Whiskey Peak, he never had a chance to meet Mr. 5. Trivia thumb|Right|Mr.5 realizes his dream. *Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap revealed that his previous dream was to become a firefighter. This is ironic as his powers can cause fires.One Piece manga - Chapter 407, Mr.5's dream. *The Mr. 5 team is given a sort of "destruction" theme, due to exploding and crushing. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works